Bastila Can't Fight the Moonlight
by knightskye
Summary: This idea isn't mine, someone else has already done this idea with LSFRevan....but i just wanted to try it with LSMrevan. RevanBastila oneshot sortasongfic


Bastila Can't Fight the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Knights of the Old Republic I&II

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of the song 'Can't Fight The Moonlight' by Leanne Rimes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trig Jarros sat sadly on a fountain edge at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. He let out a dejected sigh.

"Bastila will never love me…she just keeps fighting it…" He said, head in his hands. His good buddy Carth Onasi set a hand on his shoulder.

"Face it man, you're doomed." He said. Trig just sighed again. Canderous Ordo stepped into the courtyard, stretching his muscular arms above his head.

"Girl trouble again?" He asked, Carth just nodded at him as Trig sighed again.

"I-I just…uh!" He groaned, standing up with his right fist clenched and raised in the air.

"She just doesn't get it!" He shouted, turning and jumping up onto the fountain edge.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Canderous asked.

"Sing my heart out." Trig replied with a sly smile. Canderous rolled his eyes and Carth jumped up to stand next to Trig.

"I'll do back up if Canderous does!" He said like a little school girl. Canderous groaned and stepped up onto the fountain ledge on the opposite side of Trig. Trig turned so hi back faced away from the fountain and began to sing.

"Under the lover-sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down"

Canderous rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Pansy." He muttered under his breath before Trig continued.

"Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight" He sang, turning around and holding his arms out. Carth snickered, getting a sideways laugh from Trig.

"I thought you guys said you wanted to help me."  
"I never said that!" Canderous argued, but Carth and Trig ignored him.

"I do…but….you sing funny." Carth said with a laugh. Trig got a wild look on his face.

"Me? Sing funny? No way. I gotta keep goin' anyway. I mean, maybe if I sing loud enough Bastila will love me!'  
Carth just laughed at the man before letting him continue.

"You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart" Trig sang out, with Carth backing him up every once in a while. Canderous just stared in shock at the sight before him.

"What am I getting myself into?" He asked himself silently before ruefully joining the two.

"There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms"

Mission carefully sat behind the opposite edge of the fountain, listening to the boys singing. She kept one hand over her mouth to stifle all her laughter.

"Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight"

Trig jumped off the fountain edge and started walking around, stumbling as if he was drunk on Juma Juice.

"You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you"

Mission watched as Carth and Canderous followed Trig with a not quite so drunken walk. She giggled to herself as she watched them. She slowly got up and followed them, being as quiet as possible. She laughed out loud when she heard Carth and Canderous start singing together.

"You're gonna know  
That I know" They sang, Canderous in a low manly voice and Carth in a higher pitched voice. Trig picked up for them.

"Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh  
Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight" He sang, coming to a slow stop before sitting down on a grassy spot of land.

"You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it" Trig sang with all his heart. Mission smiled gently as she watched Trig watch Bastila from afar. The girl was sitting under a tall tree reading from some prestigious Jedi Training book. She giggled even louder as Trig slowly started to get up off the ground and walk towards Bastila, slowly kneeling down on the ground in front of her. She could barley make out him singing to Bastila, but knew he was doing it.  
"You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart" Trig softly sang to Bastila, catching the girls attention. Bastila blushed as Trig moved closer to her, lips mere centimeters apart. Bastila opened her mouth to say something but Trig stopped her.

"You can't fight the moonlight anymore Bastila…" He whispered, before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.


End file.
